


Quit Raidin' My Heart

by Slouchtonirvana



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Raiders, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slouchtonirvana/pseuds/Slouchtonirvana
Summary: Kat has been a raider with the Pack for a while, moving up in the ranks quickly with her ruthless fighting. Mason is known for calling women into his room, but Kat has never been with a man. When he hurts her, can she heal past it?Travis is another raider with the Pack, the right hand of Mason. Both of the men have their eye on Kat. Can they establish dominance over the sweet and violent killer?
Relationships: Mason/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Kat was sitting next to her fellow raiders around a pot. They had just got back from a raid, and it almost got nasty for a while. Kat was new to the Pack, and had earned her spot in that raid by fighting ruthlessly, the only way she knew how. 

Now they sat around a pot on a campfire inside their territory, laughing and joking as they made food together. Travis, a younger pack but built with solid muscle, looked over at her and smiled. “Surprised you had it in you, someone as tiny as you. Fucking deadly you are.”

Kat giggled, a small sound escaping her mouth that was almost innocent, and he cocked his head at her. “Everyone always underestimates me, sometimes that works out in my favor.” And it was true. She was small, barely five feet tall, and while she was short and petite, she was curvy like an hourglass. Everyone, particularly men, saw her and just stared in lust, not knowing she could snap their neck in half within a second. In fact, that happened in the raid. 

“Fuck Kat, when you snapped that guy’s neck with your thighs when he tried to mount you, shit was fucking badass,” Travis said, looking down at her thighs with a glance. 

“Why, thank you,” she said with a demure face. “It is a handy trick to know, especially when men are always trying that shit with me.”

Another female raider that sat on the other side of her slapped her knee playfully. “Bet you wouldn’t do that to Alpha when he calls you into his room, if he hasn’t yet.”

Kat tilted her head, confused. “He hasn’t called me into his room. I don’t think I am his type.”

The girl scoffed. “You have a cunt, you are his type. Really? He hasn’t called you in, yet? Usually he takes women as soon as they join, wants to get a fuck in before they fuck anyone else in the pack.” As if on cue, not too far from them a woman moaned out as a man shoved his cock in her, fucking in plain sight. The pack was all about animal shit, they openly fucked and fought. 

Except Kat. No one had tried much other than some silly pick up lines or grabbing her ass, and that was fine by her. She was small, cute looking, had an innocent look to her. Not the style raiders want. “No, he hasn’t called me into his room. It’s fine, really. I’m not really the type that raiders go for, you know.”

The woman leaned in and laughed. “It’s always the sexy ones that have the most insecurity. Look, when Alpha does call you in, and he will, don’t stress about it. He is a real good fuck.”

Kat nodded knowingly. “Thanks for the tip.”

The woman got up and left them sitting around the fire. They all talked about the raid, how close it came to having their asses handed to them but they came through in the end. Kat was getting comfortable with the booze and food when a loud voice boomed behind them. “You, girl. Come with me.”

Kat looked behind her, she was the only woman at the fire. Mason the Alpha was standing not too far, already turning his back for her to follow. She turned back, staring into the fire, panic and nerves already jumping. 

Travis set a knowing hand on her thigh. “Don’t be afraid, I hear nothing but good about his fucking. You will be okay, alright?”

She nodded and with shaking legs, stood and followed the Alpha to his room. She stepped inside of it and gently shut the door behind her. She had no idea what to do, Alpha was already undressing himself. He looked at her and growled. “Take your clothes off.”

“Yes, Alpha.” He must be wound up from the fight, it was a rough one. He just needed to get some aggression out. Kat gulped, that aggression would come out on her. She couldn’t deny him, she couldn’t say no to him. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, snarling as he pushed her down over the bed, bending her over. 

She froze, her whole body stiffening. He had to feel it, but he didn’t seem to mind. His hands traced her curves with a touch that was almost gentle, and he practically purred as he grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks apart and exposing herself to him. She blushed bright red and he must have seen it because he chuckled. 

His hand cupped her cunt, palm rubbing on her entrance as his fingertips pressed against her clit. She gasped out, having never felt anything there before. He groaned out and his hand left her to touch himself. She tried to relax as he lined himself up to her pussy. Her hands went up to grip the bed by instinct, to have something to hold onto. She had heard horror stories about this, things her mother told her to protect her from. 

He only paused for a moment, and then buried himself inside her in one thrust. She cried out at the stinging pain as he pushed through her hymen, and deep inside her. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to control herself, to not cry. She couldn’t fucking cry in front of the Alpha. Just breathe and get through it. 

It took her a minute to realize he wasn’t moving. He was just sitting inside her, and she could feel his heavy breathing as his hips pushed against her ass. What was he waiting on? Suddenly he growled loudly, and started thrusting deep and slow, picking up the pace. She buried her face in the blanket to muffle her cries of pain. Just let him go, let him do it, do whatever he wants and it would be over soon. 

This is just raider life, right? She should be able to fuck all of the time, fuck whoever. At least she was no longer a virgin, she could try to have sex with others now. The worst part of it is over, right?

Suddenly he pulled out of her, and she felt hot liquid fall on her ass cheeks. His hands left her and she slowly stood to stand, and he held her down, and she froze. Was he going to do it again? The pain between her legs was so great, she didn’t think she could do anymore. Instead she felt a rag wipe across her in a gentle fashion as he cleaned the come off of her. He took hold of her elbow, and helped her stand up. 

She kept her head down, refusing to look at him, and gathered her clothing, hurriedly putting it on. She was wet between her thighs but she didn’t want to see, she just pulled her shorts up. He didn’t stop her, he just looked down at her. She moved to step around him and he grabbed her arm again and she froze. “Hey, you okay?”

She laughed but it came out almost maniacal. “Yes, Alpha.” Begging her tears to stay put until she was alone, she stepped around him and opened the door. “Goodnight, Alpha.” And she left before she got a response. 

Stepping quickly past the raiders that looked at her knowingly, knowing what she just did coming out of his room, having heard the noises she made through the thin walls, she went to the backstage where the animal cages were. Being around animals calmed her, brought her joy. It was why she found the pack so appealing. 

But with the joy of animals, comes the danger of animalistic tendencies. She hoped that she was bad at fucking, that Mason would never call her to his room again. She leaned on the cage that housed the bitch dog, pregnant with puppies, and she was sympathetic to the animal. The dog probably never asked her if she wanted to fuck, just mounted her and came inside of her. 

The tears were flowing, and she allowed it because she was alone. Everyone was out celebrating, fucking and drinking around the stage. Suddenly, Travis appeared beside her with a big grin on his face. “Well, that was quick. Alpha get in that?”

Kat stood up and hurriedly wiped the tears off her face and smiled at Travis. Once he saw her face the grin left his. “Hey, you okay?”

That brought a sob to her chest, Mason had asked her that right after. Travis’s arm went around her shoulder. “Hey, calm down. It’s okay, you need to breathe, okay? What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Everything’s fine.”

His arms went around her waist, pulling her to him. Kat thought, if he had done this before her dance with Mason, she would have welcomed it. Now the thought of anything made her sick. He leaned forward to kiss her, then stopped. “What’s wrong?” He voice soft, so close his breath went on her lips. 

She gave him a sweet smile. “I’m not really into sex.”

He scoffed. “Everyone is into sex. Why don’t you like fucking?”

She looked down at his chest, her fingertips playing with his shirt. He was built almost just like Mason, but his touch was more soft. “It hurts.”

He cocked his head at her. “It shouldn’t. How many times have you had sex?”

She closed her eyes and whispered, “once.”

He froze for a moment as realization crossed his face, then he closed his eyes and groaned. “Fuck.”

She nodded. “It isn’t a big deal, you know? It’s over and done with. Now I know I don’t like it.”

“Sweetheart, you should have told him. Told him it was your first time, told him no. He wouldn’t want to hurt you. He likes fucking, but he likes women, too.”

“He was real wound up from the fighting today, it didn’t matter. He didn’t really hear me, I shoved my face in the mattress so I wouldn’t bother him with the sounds I was making.”

Travis shook his head. “Don’t matter. He would have listened. Fuck, this fucking sucks. Usually Mason ruins women for us but not in this way.” He pulled back from her slightly, getting a good look at her body. “Fuck, you are something, you know that? How does a woman as sexy as you not fuck?”

She laughed. “No need for false flattery, I’m not blind. I have spent my life around raiders and the like, I’m not really y’alls type.”

Travis pulled back more from her. “Yeah? And what is our type?”

“Not me. People have told me I got the cute, innocent, adorable look going for me, which like I said earlier, works out in my favor in fights. Not with fucking, as men don’t like that. They like sexy and vicious.”

Travis didn’t respond, he was looking down at her, down at her hips. She followed his eyes and gasped. He stepped away, his arms dropping from her waist as he stared. “What the fuck, Kat?”

The crotch of her shorts was red with blood, and a drop was trickling down her thigh. “Shit, I need new pants.”

Travis was growling. “He was too fucking rough. First times ain’t supposed to be like that.”

“He is Alpha, he can do what he wants. And women always bleed the first time.”

He scoffed again. “No. They don’t. They aren’t supposed to. That shit is a fucking lie. Who told you that?”

“My mama, and she worked in a brothel so she knows.”

Travis leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll be right back, I’ll bring you a change of shorts.”

“Don’t tell anyone about this, please. It is humiliating.”

He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb on her lips. Kat almost leaned into the touch, then stopped herself when she remembered her time with Mason. She didn’t want to do that ever again. 

Travis left to find her some shorts, and Kat turned back to the dog in the cage, commiserating with the poor animal. 

~~

Mason laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, growling at himself. Fuck, what the fuck. He rubbed his hand over his face. 

The first time he ever saw her his cock was hard. She looked sweet, real innocent. But she fought like any man, killing ruthlessly. When he called her in his room, he never expected her to actually be, well, innocent. She had frozen up when he touched her but some women did, and he thought that helping her get wet would help. 

When he shoved his cock in her, he froze himself. He felt the hymen tear and her pussy barely give to his girth, and her crying out. He wanted to stop, to pull out and pull her in his arms, press kisses to her lips and do it right. But he didn’t, he didn’t want to embarrass her. She didn’t tell him no or to stop. He just watched as she gripped the sheets on the bed and bury her face in the mattress. 

It took all of his willpower to even stay hard. In his mind, he went elsewhere. He thought of what she would look like, wet and throbbing on his cock as he sucked on her neck, those huge tits in his hand as he rubbed her nipples. 

He fucked up. He was so worked up from the fight, needing some aggression taken out. He didn’t think she would be a goddamn virgin with how she fought. So many times watching her snap necks and stab made him hard. Her cute little body, short and covered in curves and delicious soft places that any animal would want to fuck. He was thinking with his dick, expected her to be like so many other pack women who just want to be bent over and fucked. 

He should have known she would be different. She was different, they didn’t have a single other woman like her. He was fucking pissed at himself. Fuck, he felt like he fucking raped her. Why didn’t she tell him to stop? She had to know that she had the right to tell him no, to stop. Right? Did she not know that?

He remembered she came from a brothel, a child of a whore. Is that what she was taught, that she had to give it up? Sighing, he pushed her out of his mind as he got up to get ready for bed. He had been disappointed when she dressed and left. His bed was lonely, and he liked it when women stuck around. They never really cuddled much, but she looked like someone that would curl up on his chest. 

He took his necklace and arm bands off, then pulled off his pants. He looked down at his dick and froze, gulping. 

Blood. So much blood. Fuck, he really fucking hurt her. Bad. He wanted to go find her, check on her, bring her back to his bed and do it right but that was not for tonight. He would deal with it tomorrow, have a talk with her about these things. He crawled into his bed, touching the spot that her body had been pressed against, thought about how it would feel if she still was there, giggling in bed with him. 

She had a real cute giggle. It was the second thing he noticed about her. Really sweet, like a schoolgirl. When she smiled, her grin went all the way to her eyes and they lit up with joy. Thinking about her joyful laugh turned into remembering the sounds of her crying out as he basically raped her and a pit sat in his stomach. 

He rolled over and tried to sleep, trying to forget her pained face of betrayal as she got dressed, holding a pillow to his chest as if it were her. 

~~

A pack member came up to the small group sitting on some chairs. “Hey, I got a job that-”

“I’ll go.” Kat stood and volunteered before she even heard what the job was. She barely slept the night before, but she wanted to be out. Fighting, killing, stealing, anything but sitting here thinking. 

Travis put his hand on her knee. “Maybe wait-”

She shook her head. “I’ll get my rifle.”

The raider nodded. “Fuck yeah, love watching you fight. Let’s go.”

Kat took every job that came in for days. Anyone needed someone to fight, guard, carry shit, whatever. She wasn’t sleeping, wasn’t eating, just blindly doing raider shit. She was back in the amphitheater for a few hours, waiting for another job that was to start soon, her eyelids heavy as she stared at a campfire. She didn’t notice Travis sit down beside her. “Hey.”

She didn’t look up. “What’s up?”

His hand went to her thigh. “You need rest.”

“I’m good.”

“You are running yourself ragged. Look, you ain’t gotta prove shit anymore, alright? You have already moved up high in the ranks, and you did really fast. You keep doing this shit you are going to get yourself killed.”

“Good.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“The fuck I don’t. What do you want, Travis?”

He leaned into her. “I want you to be okay.”

“I’m fine. Great, actually. Anything else?”

He cocked his head, moving in closer to her, his lips a breath away. “I’m worried about you.”

Kat laughed, jerking her head back. “Please, you just want to get laid, just like the rest of them. I have to go, I got shit to do.”

He grabbed onto her, holding tight. “Don’t take this job. It’s real fucking dangerous, and you haven’t slept or eaten in days. Come on, just listen to me on this, okay? If I have to pull the seniority card, I will.”

She snatched her arm from his grasp. “Get fucked, Travis.”

She turned to leave, and Alpha was standing right there. How long has he been there? Who fucking cares. He can find someone else to fuck, plenty of holes around here he can stick his dick in. She walked past him, not acknowledging him. She heard Travis growl behind her. “Good fucking going, Alpha. Look at what you fucking did.” She left them behind to snarl at each other, not caring enough to even try to listen. 

The raid was going bad. She knew it was dangerous before Travis even said anything. They were clearing out a gunner stronghold, and they had explosives. She was tired, not thinking well enough. They got most of them cleared out when a grenade came from nowhere and landed not far from her. She jumped away from it, able to hide behind a large boulder that took the blast. 

She turned and there was a gunner, machete in his hand. She laughed, thinking how odd it was for them to not have a gun. It’s in the very name. He slashed at her and she growled, taking him out with one sharp stab to the throat. 

She came out from behind the boulder, snarling as she looked for her gang. They had won, barely, and they were all injured. Her adrenaline was pumping and they got their loot, moved the bodies, and started to head back to Nuka World with no time to rest. 

Her feet were heavy. She had to tell herself to keep putting one foot in front of the other. She made it through the front gate of their territory, raiders cheering about their win. She kept walking through the celebration, ignoring how people looked at her. She went to the backstage, wanting to sit in peace with the doigs for a bit while everyone drank to their win. 

Travis appeared in her vision. “Kat, come here. You are bleeding.”

She grunted and kept walking, her feet dragging with each step. She heard Travis curse out, then grab her. All it took was the slight touch of holding her arm and she collapsed against him, sighing at the relief of not holding up her own weight anymore. “Fuck, Kat. Come on, here.”

She refused to sit, shaking her head at him as he held her to him. He sighed and sat down, pulling her into his lap. She went willingly, hoping she was so tired she would just pass out. Her eyes closed, she started pulling her clothes off. 

Travis grabbed her wrists. “What are you doing?”

“You are trying to fuck me, making it easier for you.”

“I’m not trying to fuck you! You are fucking bleeding out, I need to get a stimpack in you!” Her head rolled forward and Travis cursed out again, pushing a stimpack in her chest where the wound from the machete was seeping. “Fuck, I didn’t want you to go with that team. They don’t look out for each other, what if something happened to you?”

“I want something to happen to me,” she whispered, then giggled. “Fuck I wish it would hurry up and happen, I’m so tired.”

He didn’t say anything, just looked over her wounds, giving her stimpacks and wrapping the bloody gashes. When he was done, she stood up off his lap. “Thanks. Now, bye.” She turned from him and went to the cage with the bitch in it. She opened the latch and crawled into it, comforted when she laid down and the bitch curled up against her, sleeping finally.


	2. Chapter 2

~~

Mason wasn’t happy about the report he got back from the team. It had been close, too close. He sat on his throne, knee bouncing as he tried to reign in his temper. Some of the idiots were laughing about some close calls they had. 

“Fucking Kat man, that chick is crazy.”

“How so?”

“She fights like she doesn’t give a fuck if she dies, like she wants to die. She doesn’t dodge shit, doesn’t move from anything. It’s insane to watch.”

That damn pit went back to Mason’s stomach. He had heard good about Kat’s fighting since she joined, but recently he had heard of her being more impulsive, less careful. He was trying to figure out a way to remedy this, to knock some sense into her, when Travis approached him. 

Travis was close to the Alpha, basically his right hand. He was loyal and had been with the pack for years, so he had some freedom with how he talked to Mason. He crossed his arms and said, “You really, really fucked up.”

Mason wanted to snarl, but he knew he was right. Travis directed him to stand. “Come with me, Alpha. I need to show you something.”

Mason stood and followed Travis to the backstage, and they went down the long hallway to the last room, where the dog cages were. Travis went inside and pointed, and Mason followed his finger.

When he saw it, he felt sick. “What is she doing sleeping with the fucking dogs?”

Tavis scoffed. “I’m glad she is finally sleeping at all. Hasn’t slept for days, doing raid after raid. I had to force her down to treat her injuries, she could barely keep her eyes open.”

Mason opened the cage and stepped inside. The bitch dog growled at him and he growled back, making her back down. Kat hadn’t even stirred, completely unconscious. Mason was fucking pissed at himself for letting this happen. Kat was an amazing fighter, and had moved up in the pack very quickly. He needed to fix this. 

Carefully, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She didn’t even stir, just sighed and pressed herself against his chest. He walked out of the cage and Travis locked it behind him. They walked back down the hallway and Mason turned to go to his room. Travis stopped him, hand on his elbow. “Don’t hurt her again, alright? I am used to you ruining women for the rest of us, but not like this.” Travis looked down at her sleeping in Mason’s arms. “Not like this.” He turned on his heel and left Mason to take her into his room, kicking the door shut behind him. 

He gently laid her on the bed, getting a toll of her injuries. Everything looked to be healing, but she had entirely too many bruises and cuts. She was doing far too much. He took her shoes and socks off, and she still didn’t move. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her, his eyes growing weary looking at her. 

Fuck, he had been wanting to sleep with her next to him since the first time he saw her. Fuck it, if she woke up and didn’t want to, she could leave. He would make that clear to her now, she can say no. He pushed off his own shoes and shit, stretching out on his side next to her, putting an arm over her chest and drawing her closer to him. 

She looked so tiny underneath his arm. He pressed a kiss to her head, and held her close as he drifted off to sleep himself. It had been so long since he had slept with a woman like this. He wanted to, but all the raider women just wanted a hard fuck and to leave. No one ever wanted to stay, and if he could just get this for a little bit, he would be happy. 

~~  
Kat woke up warmer than usual, with a heavy weight over her chest. She slowly peeled her eyes open and it took a minute to figure out where she was, but she finally realized she was in Mason’s room. Again. Her heart started racing with panic, did he want seconds with her? Surely there are better fucks out there than her, unless he got off on hurting someone? That would make sense, he was an alpha and men like to hurt. 

She had always hoped her mother was wrong, but she turned out to be right. 

It took her a second to register the weight on her chest was Mason’s arm. She looked over and saw him lying on his stomach, facing away and asleep, his arm over her chest. Good, if he was asleep she could get out before anything happened. 

As soon as she began to wriggled away, the arm tightened around her and he turned to face her, bringing her in closer. “You aren’t going anywhere.”

“I need to go, Alpha. I have another raid to do.”

“You ain’t doing shit, that is an order. You been running yourself ragged, and you need rest.”

“I can rest elsewhere.”

He growled. “I’m not having you sleep in the fucking cages like a goddamn dog.” His hand came up to brush a lock of hair from her face and she winced. Shit, way to look fucking weak. He is going to want to fuck again, this time she would be better prepared for it mentally. His arm that was over her chest moved, and he cupped her face and turned her to look at him. “I’m sorry.”

“S’kay.”

“No. It isn’t. Your actions are proof of that. Look, I didn’t mean to hurt you, okay? I didn’t know that was your first time. If I had known, I would have done it differently.”

She shrugged. “Not much else to it.”

“Not true, kitten. Look, that day I was pissed. Really angry, needed to get it out. I’m used to the women out there, the other raiders. They like it like that. Nothing personal, just stick it in and pound and go. I’m not even much of a fan of it but, fucking is fucking.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, you do. I know I hurt you, there was blood everywhere. Travis tore into me when he had to find you new pants. I know you are a good fighter, but I have been hearing about you putting yourself in danger. I don’t want that happening anymore.”

“That why you put me in your bed?”

“I brought you in here because you were sleeping with the fucking dogs. It is cold and dirty back there. I brought you in here because since that day I have regretted hurting you, and your face has been etched in my mind over it. I keep hearing those noises you made, they haunt me. I brought you in here because I wanted you safe and warm, I wanted to keep you close to me.”

Kat gulped. She didn’t really have anything to say to that. The words sounded nice, but men will say what they want to get what they want. 

“I’m so sorry that was your first. First times shouldn’t be like that, not like a long shot. Women aren’t supposed to bleed, no matter what people say.”

“Hey, at least I’ll always remember it, right?” Kat expected Mason to chuckle, but he didn’t. He got a pained look on his face. 

“I don’t want to be remembered like that.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Kat kept her guard up. She didn’t want to be seen as weak, pathetic, a silly woman. Mason held her cheek still, and moved in slowly. Kat closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers. 

She froze up, expecting him to push her back, to climb on top of her, but he didn’t. His thumb brushed her cheek as he moved his lips against hers. She felt a fluttering in her stomach, and thought she might be sick for a moment. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss by gently pushing his tongue against her mouth. She opened her lips, letting him in. 

Her head was screaming at her to stop, that this will only end in pain. But she didn’t want to listen. His kisses felt sweet, she could pretend for a moment that she wasn’t totally alone in the world and maybe someone liked her. But she was alone, all alone except the voice in her head calling her an idiot for melting against him. But he was so warm, his lips so soft, and her body was humming in pleasure from just this small gesture. 

~~  
Mason had to hold himself back as he kissed her. She went soft in his arms, melting against him, and he held back a groan. He wanted to push her on her back and lick her all over, feel her moan and gasp against his mouth as he fucked her but he fucked up bad last time, and needed to take it slow. 

He had wanted this for a long time, sticking his dick in a pussy was fun but it was a long time since he held a woman, felt her moan and gasp against him, felt a woman melt against him as he pressed kisses to her. Now that he had it, he realized just how much he had been missing it. 

Kat was something special. She brought out a different side of him, she made him want to be protective and possessive, wanted to shake her shoulders and scream at her to stop putting herself in danger because he didn’t want to lose her. 

He deepened the kiss even farther, open mouthed and breathless as he pushed his tongue harder into her mouth, his arm around her holding her tighter to him. She fucking moaned into his mouth. A soft mouth, and he might not have heard it if he didn’t have her lips against him so he could feel it. It seemed to surprise her just as much but he wanted more of those noises to come from her. 

Her hand came up to his chest, bashful and sweet. She didn’t push him away, just pressed her palm to the muscle there. Fuck, how this ruthless fighter and killer could be so goddamn sweet was beyond him. Slowly, he pushed her on her back, waiting to see if there was any resistance but she rolled over without an argument, his mouth still moving over hers. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment to pull her shirt over her head, taking off his own. 

He moved back down, pressing lips to her throat, her collarbone. He was breathing heavily, already out of breath is arousal and excitement. He hadn’t wanted a woman, a specific woman and not just someone random, in ages. He wanted her, and in this moment, only her. He moved down with his kisses, reaching her goddamn perfect breasts. They were big, over a handful each, the nipples round and a dark pink, already hardened with arousal. He pressed kisses around the breast, under it, moving around in a circle until he reached the nipple, where he brought it into his mouth, pulling with his teeth. 

Her hips shot up against him as she gasped. Fuck, if this is how she is now, he couldn’t wait to see how she was when he ate her pussy out. Her hands were fisted in the blanket, holding it tight in her grip as she moaned out. He took the other nipple in his mouth, not wanting to leave it out. He released it with a pop and pushed on it with his tongue, mimicking what he planned to do with her clit here shortly. 

He moved down, kissing her stomach, the skin soft. It wasn’t flat, but her waist was small where it dipped in and then out for her wide, beautiful hips and thighs. He got to the waistband of her shorts, and ran his tongue there. He looked up at her, and she was staring at the ceiling. He sighed, but she hadn’t stopped him. He unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off of her, seeing that she wore no underwear. 

Why that pleased him, he didn’t know. He imagined her out during a raid, her shorts tight against her cunt, aroused from fighting. He imagined he could find a quiet spot, pull them down at any time, and enter her. 

He shook those thoughts from his head. That is the kind of shit that she doesn’t need from him. He hoped they could get to that point, though. He wanted her to want him, to want him so bad that she couldn’t hold back. 

He kissed down to the small patch of dark curls, where he could see they were already wet. He smiled up at her, so she did want him, at least. She refused to look at him, still staring off. Watching her face. He did one long lick from her entrance to her clit, pushing hard with the tip of his tongue on her clit. 

She fucking cried out, hips shooting up. He held her down and groaned against her cunt, holding onto it with his mouth as he assaulted her with his tongue, hitting every spot he knew about, finding the ones she liked. Still crying out, she was trying to move her hips to rut against his face. Her cries were getting louder, her movements jerking when her back suddenly arched and her feet were flat on the bed, toes curling. Her mouth in a silent moan as she threw her head back. Mason groaned, pushing his tongue against her entrance to lap up her coming against his face. 

Her back fell back on the bed and her breaths were ragged. Mason pressed kisses to her clit, then her thigh. He heard her small voice ask, “Alpha, what just happened?”

He cocked his head and looked at her, smiling. She looked down at him finally, her eyes wide and innocent. He crawled over her, his eyes locked on hers. “Have you never had an orgasm before?”

She shook her head. “I was told women can’t do that.”

He smirked as he kissed her again, wanting her to taste herself on his lips. Hr propped himself up by her head with an elbow, the other hand he was pushing locks of sweaty hair from her forehead. “Who would tell you that?”

“My mama.”

“Hmm. Shame. I think your mom told you a lot of bullshit.”

“She was right about it hurting the first time.”

That made him wince. “It ain’t supposed to. That was my fault, I should have paid more attention to you.”

She shrugged against him and he looked down at her. “You do know that you can tell me no, right? You can push me away, you can tell me to stop. I wish you had that day. I wish you had just stopped me and told me you never did it before.”

“Would that have mattered, Alpha? You were already angry. Would you really have stopped, slowed it down? Or would you have just gotten mad at me and punished me for bothering you?”

“Yeah, it would have mattered. Look, I am used to fucking raider women who like to fuck like that. That’s how they want it. I got used to it, alright? I like doing this, I like taking my time.” He kissed her throat, biting at the pulse there. “Will you give me another chance?”

“Do I have a choice?”

He looked down at her. “Yes, you do. Look, the last time, I felt sick afterwards. It fucked me up, real bad. I swore to myself years ago I would never be that bad first time that women talk about, and I fucked up. I felt like I raped you. I would like it if you gave me another chance.”

“Will it hurt?” She whispered, and it felt like someone stuck a knife in his chest. 

“No, it might sting for a second, but I actually got you nice and ready this time, loosened up and wet. And I will go slow, I won’t just shove my cock in you like last time.”

He waited for her to answer him, to say it was okay. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and gave him a short nod. 

He smiled, taking his cock in his hand and lining himself up. He had to do this right, had to redeem himself. He pushed the head in and paused when she gasped out. Her eyes shot open and she gripped his shoulders as he pushed in another inch. “Shh, relax. That is an important part, try to relax. If you tighten up, it makes it uncomfortable.”

She nodded again, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as if to focus hard on relaxing. Shit, he really fucked up when he popped her cherry. The girl was scared to death. He kissed her throat, her neck, pulling out what he had pushed in, pushing in a few more inches. Slowly thrusting in and out. It seemed to take forever once he was fully seated in her. 

He cupped her face with his hands, kissing her jaw. “You okay?”

She nodded to him and he pulled out slowly, pushing back in, watching her face. Finally after a few thrusts, she began to gasp out, the gasps ending on soft moans. “There you go, sweetheart. Just like that,” he was cooing to her. 

Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, giving him a new angle to fuck her and he groaned out. He wanted to hold onto those wide hips and pound her until she was screaming his name, but not this time. This had to be done perfectly. She needed to know that sex wasn’t painful, that he doesn’t want to hurt her. He looked down at her, watching her face contort with pleasure as he slowly pushed in and out of her. Fuck, he never wanted to hurt her. She pulled something out in him, a possessive streak that growled at the thought of another raider touching her. 

He had no right to think that, but he could pretend in the moment. Pretend this sweet, sexy, curvy, ruthless killer was his and only his, that this was their bed and their room. His thrusts began to move faster as she got wetter, and he started thrusting into her harder. 

The gasps were becoming moans, and they were becoming louder. He felt her tighten up around him, the tell tale sign. “Come for me, I want to feel it,” he said as he bit into her throat, leaving a mark. 

She tightened on him like a vice, gripping his cock almost pushing him out of her. He buried himself in her harder, his groans becoming as loud as her as he felt her come on his cock, pushing him to his own end. He was so wrapped up in it that he forgot to pull out. Oh well, he didn’t want to miss out on feeling her come on him like that. 

Breathless, he pulled back, kissing her jaw. He looked down at her and her face was made up stone. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. That was fun, thanks.”

He tilted his head and looked at her. “No really, what’s wrong?”

“Why me?” She asked suddenly. 

“Why you, what?”

“Why would you want me fuck me like that?”

“Because I just do, I like fucking like that. And I figured you should know that sex isn’t always painful, it shouldn’t be. Did you not enjoy it?”

“I did, a lot. Thanks.”

“I feel like something else is on your mind.”

She shook her head. “Nothing, Alpha.” She began to try to wriggle out from under him. He let her for a moment, then saw she was putting her clothes back on. He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Where do you think you are going?”

“I have a raid to do.”

“No, you don’t. You ain’t going. You need rest, and you are going to stay here with me so I can make sure that you do.” He put his hand over hers, the hand that was clutching her shorts, making her drop the clothing on the floor. “So, come here.” 

He laid down on his back, and pulled her to his chest. He hadn’t laid with a woman like this in… several years. He wanted to, sometimes he wanted them to stick around but raider women weren’t like that. 

But Kat was. He could tell. She wanted more, she wanted something soft, something that matched that sweet smile of hers. His fingers ran over her back, leaving trails between her shoulder blades and he smiled at the shiver she did at her touch. Fuck yeah, she could try to hide it all she wanted but she was into him. It was still really early in the morning, still dark out. 

He held her close to his chest, and they both fell back asleep. They woke hours later, he was still holding her close, her arm around his chest. He stretched under her, and she must have taken it as he wanted her to move away because she did quickly. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back. He wanted to stay like this for a long time.

He didn’t care if it looked soft. A man should have soft times like this with a woman. He felt secure enough in his masculinity to admit that it felt good to hold her close to him, to feel her breathe and sigh. She moved her head, putting her chin on his chest to look up at him. He smiled and cupped her cheek, and she smiled back. 

That made that fucking pang in his chest come back. He was sure she felt it, too, because she wiped her face of any emotion and turned away from him, setting her head back on his chest. “Hey, don’t do that.”

“Hmm? Do what?”

Alright, play stupid. “You know what I am talking about. I don’t like it when you do that, when you guard yourself from me. I like honesty. Don’t feel like you need to hide anything about yourself from me. In here, in this room? You can just be you.”

She softened in his arms, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. They laid a while longer, she was running her fingers over his chest, humming a song. He was enjoying every fucking second of it. For just a little bit, he didn’t feel alone. Finally she looked out the window. “Ugh, I do need to get up, though.”

“What have you got going on today?”

“Helping sort through scavenged shit today, because no one else will fucking do it. Get an inventory of supplies and rations, make a trip to market to get some shit.”

“You don’t need to do all that.”

“Well, someone has to.” She sat up and smiled at him, and he was rewarded when she leaned forward and kissed him. His hands went to her shoulders, holding her in to make the kiss last longer when she started giggling. He fucking loved that giggle. “Alpha, I gotta go.”

He realized that he wanted to hear his name on her lips, but he didn’t want to tell her to do it. He wanted her to say it herself, because she was comfortable. “Alright, I should get up, too.”

“Yeah, Alpha should probably not stay in bed all day.” 

He growled playfully, attacking her with another kiss and pushing her over. “Don’t be a smartass.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey. I’m kidding. It’s alright.” He looked down at her and there was worry on her face. “Really, it’s fine, alright?” He gave her another peck on the lips, then got up. He watched her get dressed. She moved in such a delicate manner, every action precise. He found himself already missing her, already looking forward to seeing her again, to holding her again. She was dressed entirely too soon, and he pulled her in for one more kiss. “I’ll see you later, alright?”

She gave him that sweet smile and stood up on her toes to give him another kiss. She was so fucking adorable he felt mercy, and lowered his head so she could reach. She blushed, and gave his hand a squeeze before walking out the door. 

Mason wanted to ignored the fluttering in his heart but fuck, it had been so long since he felt it he decided to hold onto the feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

~~  
Kat was on cloud nine. Moving through the work she needed to get done with a smile on her lips and singing songs. She had gone to her things and gotten cleaned up, putting on fresh clothes and meeting a few raiders in the room with their stock. 

Things were back to normal again, Kat was laughing and singing, the mood uplifting for everyone. Mason crossed her mind every few minutes and she thought of him, sitting on his throne, hoping he was thinking of her. 

Then she realized, no he would not be thinking of her. Why would he be? It was just sex, it was good sex. He was making it up to her for being rough the first time because he felt bad. Last night was just to ease his guilt. Why he felt like he needed to ease his guilt she didn’t know, but who could figure men out? 

They got the good organized and most of it inventoried when a thought hit Kat. What happens tonight, when he finds another woman to sleep with? He chooses a different woman every night, and no one back to back. A feeling of sickness hit her stomach and she worried it was jealousy. She needed to nip this in the bud really fast. 

Well, if he is going to choose a new woman tonight, she was going to get ahead of him. He made the mistake of showing her sex could be good. High on jealousy and wanting to win the game, she looked around for Travis. Someone told her he was in his room, just down the hall from Mason. He got his own space since he was Mason’s right hand. 

She knocked on his door, suddenly feeling shy. What if he didn’t want her? She shook her head, pushing out the insecurity. If he said no, she would go find someone else. Someone had to be horny enough to fuck her. Travis answered the door, a smile on his face when he saw it was Kat. “Hey, come on in.”

She closed the door behind her and realized she had no idea what to do from here. “Hey.”

He watched her for a moment. “You look better today.”

“Yeah, needed some rest. I’m sorry I defied you in that regard.”

He rubbed her arm and stepped closer to her. “No need to apologize, just looking out for you. I’m worried, you know? I don’t want anything happening to you.”

She nodded, looking down at the floor. This was a bad idea, Travis didn’t want her. Fucking stupid. “Alright, I’m gonna go. See you later.”

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. “No need to rush off, you know.” She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

Fuck it, just go for it. She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. She kept it simple, she didn’t know what Travis liked, if he even liked her. There was a sharp intake of breath from him and his arms went around her waist, immediately deepening the kiss as he tilted his head. 

She wrapped her hands in his short hair, gripping it gently. He groaned against her mouth, his fingers digging into her hips. After some time he pulled away, looking down at her with that boyish grin. “What’s that for?”

“Do you want me?”

His eyes widened as he searched her face. “What’s this all about?”

“Nevermind.” She pulled away from him and turned to leave. “This was a stupid idea, sorry. Let’s forget it ever happened, alright?”

He grabbed her and pulled her back to him. “Hey, I didn’t say all that. I just don’t want you to do anything that you would regret.”

“Do you plan on hurting me?”

He furrowed his brow. “No. Of course not.” He brushed his fingers over her cheek. “I would never hurt you.”

She set her large, innocent eyes on him. “Promise?”

His face softened. “Yeah, sweetheart. I promise.” He lowered himself to kiss her again, more passionate than before. She started taking off her clothes, stripping down immediately. “Whoa, you in a rush?”

“I just want to do it and get it over with.”

He froze. “That’s not really my style.”

“Come on, everyone in the Pack fucks like that,” she said, pulling off her boots. She sees it all of the time, people fuck out in the open, fast and hard. 

“You ever seen me doing that?”

She thought for a moment. No, Travis was one of the few members that she never saw fucking someone in a corner of the territory. “No, I guess I never have. Doesn’t mean you don’t, I don’t know your sex life.”

He grabbed her wrists as she unbuttoned her pants, reaching to push them down. She ignored him and stood before him naked. He stared at her, eyes moving up and down her body. She suddenly felt self conscious. He seemed to see it, because he took her arms and pulled her to him, his hands skimming down her sides. “You are so beautiful, you know that?”

She laughed, reaching to get his clothes off. “I am already naked and willing to fuck, no need for the flattery.”

“Ain’t flattery. I have always had my eye on you.” She froze for a moment, looking up at him, then she shook her head. Shook the feeling off. He finally humored her with a smirk, and took his own clothes off, his eyes never leaving her. “Happy?”

She didn’t know what else to do from here. He took the reins from there, pulling her in for another kiss, hungry and desperate. He pushed her back until she was against a table. He put his hands on her ass and lifted her up on the table, pulling her legs to wrap around his waist. His hand went down to her cunt, fingers prodding into her wet folds, feeling her. 

Kat let her head fall back as she moaned out. He kept one arm around her waist, holding her to himself, and watched her face as he touched her. He rubbed on her clit, waiting for her to get wet, then brought that hand up to cup her face. “Are you sure?”

She gave him that sweet smile he seems to like, nodding. He lined himself against her and slowly pushed in. Kat moaned out, feeling him slowly push himself in inch by agonizing inch. One arm around her waist, holding her tight, and the other arm he set on the table behind her so that he could lean back for leverage. 

Buried in her, he pressed his face against her throat and groaned. “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

She laughed. “Pussy is pussy.”

He leaned back a little to look at her, search her face. “No it ain’t. I have wanted you for so long, waiting for the right time. After the other night, I thought I would never get the chance. Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this, maybe this is going too fast, but I like you. I want you. I want to fuck you and feel you come on my cock.”

His words had her tightening around him and he groaned, pulling out a little to push back in. “You okay?”

She nodded. It stung a bit, but it wasn’t too bad. She was distracted trying to push Mason’s face out of her head. He doesn’t want you like that, stop being a stupid girl just because he fucked you. 

She pushed all of those thoughts out of her mind, and just let herself feel the man in front of her, the man who just said he actually liked her, not just her cunt. He started moving faster, grunting as he fucked her harder. The stinging started to melt into pleasure, and she wanted to be close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, legs tighter around his waist. He leaned back on both hands, pounding hard into her. 

Her moans became louder again. A sick part of her brain hoped Mason was in his room, that he could hear her. He would know that he wasn’t the only one that could fuck around, she isn’t some sweet and innocent good girl. “Kat, look at me.”

She opened her eyes and looked at Travis. She felt something in her chest, in her gut, in the way he looked at her. The feeling was like being punched, and it almost felt good. He was moving faster and faster, she was holding him so close to her that on every thrust he was hitting her clit. 

She started to feel like she did with Mason, that hot coil stretching inside of her. “Travis, I think I’m gonna come,” she breathed into his ear. 

He groaned, “Come on, come for me, baby.” The pet name went right to her heart and she imploded around him, squeezing his cock as she cried out in his arms. His thrusts became erratic, and he suddenly met his end as well, letting her milk him as he slowly pumped a few more times. 

They stood there, breathless. She was still wrapped around him as she felt his cock getting soft inside of her. He turned his head to kiss her. Finally she dropped her limbs, letting him move back from her but he still didn’t move, still held her close. “Fuck, I have been wanting that for so long.”

She blushed. “I kind of wondered, but wasn’t sure.” Travis was playing with a lock of her hair, standing upright again. She felt a tear drop onto her cheek and she hurriedly pushed it away. 

“What’s wrong?”

She laughed. “Nothing, it was great.” She pushed him away to get up and get cleaned off, get dressed, when he pulled her close to him again. 

“Talk to me.”

She looked down at the floor, not wanting to say it and see his face. He would laugh at her, make fun of her, call her weak. “It’s just… You know, you hit on me a few times and I always thought it was kind of some big joke but now. Now I wish I had let you. I wish I had lost my virginity to you instead of….” She let her voice trail off. 

He cupped her chin, making her look up at him. “Yeah I would have liked that, too. I’m sorry that happened to you, first times shouldn’t be like that, you know? But what is done is done. I am glad you gave me the chance to show you that sex ain’t so bad.”

She wanted to ask, is that all this was? But she kept her mouth shut. Travis may be her friend, but he was still higher ranking in the pack and he could have any choice of women. His grip on her chin tightened, and he shook her gently. “What is it?”

She smiled. “Nothing. Thank you for this.”

He threw his head back and laughed. “It wasn’t a favor or nothing. I wanted you. That’s it.” Where, there was her answer. It was just sex, of course. That was okay, she fucked someone else before Mason did and that means she won. She got up off the table and began getting dressed. 

Travis watched her a moment, and got his own clothes back on. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be out front later.”

“Alright,” she said, leaving with a wave. She went through the backstage quickly, heading to the stage area. She felt like she was floating. Neither of the men liked her beyond just sex, but she was able to pretend for a whle that she was something special. She got to the stage and saw Mason was out there already, on his throne. She turned away, not wanting to look like she was looking for him. She saw a couple of the pack that she hung out with occasionally, and saw with them for a drink. 

~~  
Mason wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at her. He is alpha, he does whatever the fuck he wants. He could tell she was looking at him in her periphery, and he made him smirk. She was sitting and talking to some of the other gang members, all of them sharing a bottle. He already wanted her again, wanted her as soon as she walked out of the door. 

He watched her interact with the other raiders, smiling and giggling as they talked and joked. He watched Travis sit next to her and a snarl came from his chest, especially seeing Travis put his hand on her thigh, leaning in to whisper something to her. Kat blushed and turned away from him, and Travis looked pissed about that, leaning forward to say something else to her. She got up at that point and walked away, walking away from the group. 

Mason didn’t want to admit that pleased him, but it did. He wanted her for himself. He couldn’t say it, couldn’t tell her that and couldn’t make any claim, but he did. He didn’t want anyone else touching her, making her gasp as they ran their tongue over her soft body. Mason fought the urge to get up and follow her, to find her in some quiet corner and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. Muffle her sounds of protest against him as he brought her face up to his to kiss.

He pushed the thoughts away. Thinking like that was dangerous. He couldn’t stake a claim over any woman, even one as special as her. Mason just hoped that Kat was still innocent enough that she wasn’t going to sleep around, that she was still too shy to fuck anyone, at least until he was able to stake a claim on her. 

Kat had disappeared backstage somewhere, probably to hang out with the dogs. Travis looked fucking pissed, and Mason was pleased with himself. He would wait a while, let her have some time to herself, then he would go find her. He wanted her in his bed again tonight, wanted her in his arms as they both slept, talking about their day to each other. 

Some pack members approached him with updates, a few problems here and there. After a couple of hours he could no longer sit still and wanted to go find her. He went into the backstage, looking around with wild eyes until his eyes fell on her, sitting in a cage with the bitch dog and her puppies. Mason smiled as he approached her, and her sweet eyes lifted up to him with the biggest grin. “She had the babies!”

“Yeah, kitten. That make you happy?”

She nodded. “She is happy, too. She is a good mama.” She pet the bitch dog behind the ears as the puppies nursed. “Can I have one for myself, after they have weaned?”

Mason cocked his head at her. “Of course, kitten. You pick one out yet?”

That fucking giggle. “No, I want all of them. They are all so cute. I’ll pick one out though by that time comes.” She stood up in the cage and gave the dog one more scratch behind the ears, then left and locked it behind her. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

Mason was watching her. “What is?”

“What they can pull through. She didn’t agree to being mounted, she got pregnant from it. She gave birth to her puppies and loves them, cares for them. It is amazing what animals can do, what they can work through.” She looked up at Mason. “Sorry. I like animals a lot, and I love babies.”

Mason chuckled, reaching over to tuck her hair behind her ear. “I like that you like that. I like them, too. We take in a lot of pregnant strays, animals that would be killed out there in the wastes without us. I got a weak spot for them.”

She tilted her head as she looked up at him. “I didn’t think you had a weak spot for anything.”

“I have a lot of surprises for you, then. Every man should have his weaknesses, his soft spots. Hiding them is weak, trying to cover them and make up for it shows weakness. Nah, a real man knows what he wants, what he likes, and takes care of what is his.” Mason had no idea what he was talking about now but he was pulling her into his arms, watching her face as he wrapped his arms around her. 

She nodded her head. “I get that. It’s like the men who think showing emotion is weakness. It’s not. Showing and controlling emotions shows strength.”

He smiled. He knew she would understand. He knew she was different that the other women. He leaned down to her to whisper in her ear. “Come to bed with me.”

Her doe eyes lifted up to him, shocked. “Okay.”

Mason turned, wanting her to follow and her soft footsteps showed she was. There in the hall, watching, was Travis. Mason smirked at him, the man looking fucking pissed. Fuck off, Travis. Travis watched them walk away, watched her follow Mason to his room. Mason’s chest puffed with pride, knowing he was claiming her without having to say a word. 

She quietly shut the door behind her as she came in, her back turned to him as she rested her forehead against it. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in like he thought of doing all day, burying his face in her hair. She was breathing deeply, her heart pounding in her chest. “You okay, kitten?”

“Of course, Alpha.”

That made him stop for a moment. It sounded like a response to a superior. He kissed her neck, down her shoulder. “None of that. I told you, when it is just us in here, none of that pack shit.”

He felt her smile. “You are an alpha no matter what.”

“Hmm. But you don’t have to treat me like your leader in here, okay?” He pulled away from her, stepping over to his dresser where he pulled out one of his large shirts. “Here, put this on. I want you to be comfortable.”

He watched her slowly undress, stripping down to nothing and pulling the shirt over her head. Her in nothing but his large shirt brought a feeling up in him that almost made him growl, but instead he pulled her in his arms. “You eat today?”

She nodded her head. “Yes, Alpha.” On cue, her stomach rumbled under his hands.

“I don’t like being lied to. Hold on.” He opened the door and told someone nearby to bring him dinner, and enough for two. The pack member ran off to follow the order, and he closed the door and turned back to her. “You need to eat.”

“I’m fine, Alpha.” 

He was really starting to hate his title on her lips. He wanted to hear his name, wanted that intimacy. She looked around the room, then sat in a chair that was beside his table, pulling her legs up to sit cross legged on the small stool, her knees up to her chest. It gave him a view of her thighs, and up between her legs. He wanted her, but he wanted intimacy more. He wanted to spend time with her, to feed her and take care of her. 

She was playing with a string hanging off the shirt. Mason took a seat in the chair across from her, and they sat in silence. A knock on the door told Mason their food was here. Before he could get up she did, opening the door and picking up the tray, bringing it to the table. She set the food out for him, and opened a beer next to everything else, taking her place back in her seat.

He pointed at the food. “Eat.”

She grunted, picking up a bite of food and chewing it slowly. He wanted to yell at her, tell her she needs to eat and for fuck’s sake let him just take care of her, but he didn’t. He let her pick and nibble at the food. He needed her to trust him before he started making demands of her. 

Instead, she opened a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass, throwing it back before pouring another. When she went to drink it too, Mason stopped her hand. “You are too little to drink like that on an empty stomach. Eat more.”

She looked like she wanted to argue, that fire dancing in her eyes that said she wanted to talk back, but she thought better of it and didn’t. Good girl. He watched her pick at the food. Why was it so hard to get her to take care of herself? Why did she deny herself basic needs? He wanted to know more about her, her past, who she was. 

“So tell me about yourself,” he asked around a bite of food. 

“Nothing to tell. Joined the pack as soon as I could.”

“You are an excellent fighter, tough as nails, but innocent in other ways. I know we picked you up in a brothel. Tell me about yourself. Why be a raider?”

She sipped on the booze in her glass. “It’s in my blood. My dad was a raider, met my mom in the brothel. I think he loved her as much as any raider could love a whore. He came back a lot, check on us. Make sure she wasn’t being beaten and that I wasn’t being hurt. He taught me to fight at a young age, and he was really protective of me. Sheltered me a lot from men.”

“How did he feel about you joining with raiders?”

She smiled. “Oh, he fucking hated it. And it’s like, why did you teach me to fight like that, then? He tried talking me out of it. He wanted me to find some nice boy and settle on a farm somewhere, but then he would gut any man who came near me so it made it impossible to meet anyone. He begged me not to go. Begged me to stay, offered me caps and anything I wanted. He didn’t want me to be a rival, you know? He didn’t want to have to fight me one day. But I couldn’t stay. I couldn’t stay in that place anymore, couldn’t deal with that shit.”

Mason smiled. Yeah, he could see that. He could see her dad being some old and beaten raider, protecting her from the world. “What gang is he with?”

“Some gang in the capital wasteland, he traveled a lot.”

Mason’s hand reached out to cover hers. “You miss him?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes I hope to run into him on a raid, so he can see that I am okay. I know he worries about me. The gang he is with is different from this one, I would compare it to more like the Disciples. I promised him it would be different from what he knew.” Mason watched her face turn to a frown. Then, her face blanked and she guarded herself. That hurt. “So, your turn. I have to bare out my shit, so do you. Tell me about yourself, where you come from.”

Mason smiled at the fact she wanted to know about him. “My dad was a merc, a gun for hire. Fucking ruthless killer, and he met my mom out somewhere, and made his claim. Come from a large family, I was the youngest of all of my brothers and sisters. Dad taught us all how to fight, how to shoot.”

“Why become a raider?”

Mason shrugged. “Just made sense. I tried the merc shit like my dad, some of my brothers went that route. I didn’t want to be on a farm somewhere, having to constantly protect my family from raiders like my parents did. Raiders are the top of the food chain, and that is where I wanted to be. It is easier to protect what is mine from the top.”

She gave him that sweet laugh. “So you have a family somewhere or something?”

“Nah, not my style. I want to, though. Have a family, that is. One day, down the road. Once things have settled here and the gangs are not at each other’s throats. I want what my family was. We were all close, and we protected each other.” She gave him a smile and his thumb rubbed over her knuckles where he held her hand. “What do you want in your future?”

Her eyes dropped to her lap as she thought. “Never really thought about it, you know? I don’t look into the future, I don’t think about what I want. I will die young, I know that. I could die in a raid tomorrow. I don’t have expectations, and I don’t want anything. Wanting just leads to hurt.”

Mason cocked his head at her. She just told him a lot about herself that he didn’t think she even realized. “Do you want to die or something?”

“I don’t know if it is that I want to die, I just don’t care if I do, you know? I will fight for the pack, and not let anyone else get hurt or killed if I can prevent it. But i don’t care if I live or die.”

Mason didn’t like that at all. He wanted her to want to live, to want to fight at his side. “I care.”

She shrugged. “Most of the pack cares, not wanting their brother to die. It’s why we fight better together, we have good cohesion.”

“No, Kat. I care. About you. I don’t want anything happening to you.”

She didn’t say anything to that, Mason wanted a response. Wanted her to argue, to laugh at him. Anything but the piercing silence as he watched the gears turning in her mind. “What are you thinking about?”

“I don’t know, actually.” She cleared her throat, then looked up at him. “Why did you call me in here tonight?”

“Because I wanted to spend more time with you.”

She shook her head. “You never call in the same female two nights in a row.”

“Yeah, cause I haven’t had what I have with you with any of the other women. Told you what they want, how they fuck. It was different with you, and I liked that. I wanted more, want more from you.”

“Sorry, Alpha. It just surprised me, is all. I expected you to call someone else in tonight.”

That made him smile. “Were you jealous?”

“Nah, that’s just how it is.”

He tilted his head and watched her. “I would be jealous if you fucked someone else, I can admit that.” She turned bright red and turned her face from him, drinking more booze. He didn’t like that, that response. “Something I should know about?”

She shook her head. “No, Alpha. I’m just surprised is all.”

It didn’t feel like the truth but, did it matter? She was here with him now. He grasped her wrist, pulling her to come towards him. Her blushed bright as she walked around the table, he pulled her into his lap. She was staring down at his chest, her blush spreading to her chest. 

Fuck, she was cute. Fucking adorable. He watched her chew on her bottom lip and he pressed his thumb there, making her release it from her teeth. He noticed it was red and a little bloody from where she had been worrying it, and he frowned. “You alright?”

She nodded. “Mmmhm.”

He cupped her face in his hands, holding her still so he could look at her. Really look at her. She had high cheekbones on her round face, and a little rosebud mouth. Her bottom lip was naturally pouty, and it was more so now being swollen from her chewing on it. Her eyes were huge, round, a deep hazel with specks of gold in them, heavy lashes that brushed her cheek every time she blinked. “Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?” Was her turn to ask. 

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Her blush came back and she tried to look down and he forced her to look back up at him. “You ain’t like them, you are different. I like that. I want that. Fuck, there ain’t a part of you I don’t like.” His thumb pushed on her lip to keep it out of her teeth. “I can’t apologize enough for hurting you the first time. It is killing me, you know? I hate that I did that to you.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it ain’t, alright? I’m a raider, I’m a man, but I also have some morals. Those morals all pretty much surround protecting others. I have never hit a woman, and I never will. And I don’t like hurting them, especially during sex. Some are into that, but it still makes me uncomfortable. I ain’t into that shit, and looking at you, and how you look at me? It fucking kills me.”

“How am I looking at you?”

“Like you are afraid of me. Like I am going to just lash out and hurt you. I won’t.”

“I mean, you are a man. That’s what men do.”

Mason sighed. He wanted to argue and say they didn’t, but he had hurt her so he was wrong. Maybe all men, deep down, wanted that, to hurt. But he didn’t like it, and didn't enjoy it. Even with the day before, taking her real slow and shit, the first night was still burned in his brain. He still heard the cries and sounds she made muffled in the bed. 

Instead he pulled her in for a kiss. He could talk all night long but actions spoke louder than words. He could show her who he truly was he could show her that he would never hurt her. He wrapped his hands tight around her waist, and she started grinding down on his cock, drawing a groan from his lips. 

She surprised him when she grabbed his face with her hands, holding him close to her as she deepened the kiss, but he was into it. Fuck, she was finally breaking out of her shell, letting herself admit that she wanted him. She wasn’t wearing anything other than the shirt, not even underwear, so he felt the heat from her bare cunt against his cock, pressing to release from his pants. 

Her hand went down to unzip his pants, pulling his cock out which sprang out with finally being released. Suddenly she got shy, really shy. She blushed as she touched his dick in a bashful manner, like she didn’t know what to do. He took her shirt off with a growl. Bringing his mouth to her hardened nipples and pulling hard with his teeth. 

Her head was thrown back in a moan as her fingers slowly jerked his cock. She was straddling him in the chair, but her little legs barely touched the floor so she moved forward so that the balls of her feet touched. She looked at his chest as she whispered, “Do you want me?”

He fucking laughed. “Baby, I never want to let you go.” Shit, that shit slipped right out but she didn’t seem to notice as she sank down on him, slowly letting him fill her. She was moving so slow he was panting, he wanted to fuck her hard but didn’t want to hurt her. Slowly, like she was testing the waters, she moved up and down, grinding her hips. Mason had a hand on her hip, and another hand buried in her hair. She started moving faster and he gave her hair a yank, and she moaned out again. 

Fuck yeah. He started thrusting his hips up to meet her movements, making him slam into her hard. Her hands went to his shoulders, nails digging in as she used them for leverage and balance, moving back and forth in his lap with increased speed. Her hips did one big jerk forward and she screamed out, “Fuck! Mason!” With a cry at the end and his heart did a fucking dance. 

Feeling her cunt tighten on him in orgasm, hearing her scream out his fucking name, her tits bouncing in his face, all did him in and he followed her in release. It was only a few minutes of sex, but they were both breathless and panting. Her legs shook in the aftermath of her release and Mason chuckled, pressing his hands to her thighs. She looked down. “Why are they doing that?”

He kissed her throat, running his tongue along her pulse. “Means you had a good one. Shaking legs, curling toes, all of that. It’s a good thing.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Why? It's your body, a natural reaction to something. Ain’t nothing wrong with what your body does naturally. I like to see it, I like all that shit. How your body moves when we fuck, how it smells, the sounds it makes. It’s all a part of it.”

She didn’t say anything, getting up and putting the shirt back on. She was still blushing, and her legs still had a shake to them. Fuck yes. She looked around the room. “Did you want me to stay tonight?”

“Of course I do. I want you here, close to me.” She looked down at the floor, staring at her toes and Mason grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. It’s up to you, I won’t make you stay if you don’t want.” Fuck, he hoped she would stay. If she walked out right now he wouldn’t know what to do. 

Her voice, barely above a whisper, said, “I want to. I shouldn’t, but I want to stay here with you.”

He pulled her in for another kiss. “Good girl.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rape/ non con

~~

Kat was laying on Mason’s chest, the position they slept in most of the time if he wasn’t spooning her. She couldn’t get away from him in this bed. If she moved, even if he was in a deep sleep, his arms would reach for her and pull her to him, holding her against him. Kat was in a panic over it. She was developing fucking feelings like a goddamn idiot girl. 

She couldn’t do this again, she couldn’t stay another night with him. She was getting entirely too close emotionally, when all he wanted was some companionship. He was lonely. He wanted someone close, someone to feel like he wasn’t quite so alone. Being Alpha probably had its downfalls. She let herself fall back asleep. 

She woke up later than she wanted the next morning. She was comfortable in his bed, not wanting to get out of it. He seemed to feel the same way, whining as he held her closer when she tried to move. She chuckled. “Come on, Alpha. Can’t lay in bed all day.”

He pulled her in for a kiss. “Hmm, I’m in charge, I do whatever I want.”

“You are more responsible than that, it’s why you are such a good leader. You don’t think with your dick like those other fucks do. Well, sometimes you don’t think with your dick.” She was laughing but the smile left his face. 

“When do I think with my dick?”

“I mean, the two nights in a row you had me stay with you.”

“So what? I want you close. I want you here with me. I want you for my- I just want you, alright?”

Kat didn’t know what he meant by that, but she needed to get up or she was never getting out of bed. She leaned over to kiss him again and he wrapped his arms tight around her, keeping her against him. She laughed, playfully pushing him away and he finally relented. 

“What do you have going on today?” He asked while she got cleaned up and dressed. 

“Got a raid going on, taking out some more gunners.”

The smile left his face. “Do you really think you should be doing that again? Last time was close.”

“This one is a big one, they need me there. Not a big deal, it’s a large team going and a few other raiders from the other gangs.”

“How long are you going to be gone?”

“I don’t know, as long as it takes, Alpha. Did you need something from me?”

“Yeah, I need you here with me.” His arm went around her waist as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

She smiled down at him. “Come on, gotta give the other females in the pack a roll in the sack with the Alpha on occasion.”

That made him growl. “I don’t want them. I want you.”

She laughed. “Whatever you say, Alpha. I know the game, no need for this kind of talk. I get it.”

“I fucking mean it, Kat. I don’t lie about shit like this, I don’t say shit just to be nice. Now that I have had you, I want you.”

“And you can have me whenever you like, Alpha.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and gathered her things to leave. She needed to get the fuck out of that room. Her heart was dancing in her chest, the fucking traitor. She needed to put her guard up, fix shit. Going on this raid today will put things in perspective. 

She went back to her cot where her stuff was and Travis was sitting there waiting for her. He looked pissed. Was she supposed to do something with him? He didn’t look up at her, his elbows on his knees as he sat leaned over. “Just now getting back?”

She gave him a smile which made him growl, so she wiped it off her face. That didn’t make him happy either. “Yeah. I’m sorry, did I miss out on something? I don’t remember having anything scheduled. I was going to get ready for the raid later.”

He was staring her down and stood up. The look on his face made her back up slowly, away from him, but he kept stepping forward. “Did I do something wrong?” Her voice was coming out pitiful. Fuck. Travis was fucking scaring her right now. 

He backed her up against the wall and when she hit it she yelped in shock, so focused on what was in front of her. His hands went up beside her head and he moved in to her, pinning her there. Her heart was pounding in her chest, a mix of fear and arousal. His face was inches from hers. “Did you spend the whole night with him?”

She gulped and looked down at his chest. “Yes.”

“Do you think that is a good idea?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“Goddammit, Kat. Look at me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m scared.”

“Do you think I am going to hurt you?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. Yes.” Why was she sounding so weak and pathetic? She should push him off, punch him, anything that she would normally do but she couldn’t. All she could do was stand there, pinned against a wall and feel his breath on her neck as he stared her down. 

His lips moved down, almost touching her throat, barely forming a trail down her pulse. Without warning he moved forward and pressed his teeth there, marking her with a bite. She should have pushed him off but she just yelped, and that yelp melted into a moan. 

He snarled at the moan, his body pushing against hers. “Fuck, Kat.”

“I’m sorry.”

His arms still pinning her, his body pressed against hers, his mouth at her throat, it was all too much. “Kat, I told you before. I don’t just fuck anyone, I ain’t like them.” All she could do was nod as her breath hitched in her throat, and he watched her face. “I don’t like having to fucking wait for you to come out of fucking Alpha’s room.”

She didn’t know what to say, but she moaned when his hips pressed harder into hers, pressing his hard cock against her. She turned to look at his face and they stared into each other’s eyes, and Kat almost wanted to cry with how he was looking at her. He crashed his mouth over hers, all teeth and tongue as he kissed her with an open mouth, his tongue pushing against hers, hard. His hands came down and gripped on her thighs, pushing into the flesh there, running his hands up and back to grip her ass hard. Her moans were swallowed by his mouth. 

He grabbed her shorts and pulled them down and she kicked them away, and he grabbed her hips and lifted her, pressing her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hand went down to unzip his pants. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he held her against the wall and buried himself in her with one thrust. 

It didn’t hurt, there was no stinging. She threw her head back so hard she hit the wall hard but didn’t care. He didn’t go slow, he pounded into her with no abandon, his fingers gripping her so hard she was sure there would be bruises later. His grunts and her breathless moans were the only sounds other than the sound of him thrusting into her. She was almost ashamed at how wet she sounded. 

She leaned forward to press her lips to his ear and he groaned out as she whispered, “I’m gonna come.” He didn’t say anything, just fucked her harder as the explosion took over her body, making her legs shake against him and her toes curl in her shoes. His pumps became shorter, more erratic, and she felt him throb inside of her and realized he was coming. He stopped and held himself there, still holding her up, breathing heavily into her ear. 

He let her go and she stumbled on her feet, her legs still not working. He held her waist for a moment until she was better, and she bent to put her shorts on. He watched her move. She didn’t say anything to him and he grabbed her chin hard, making her look at him. She couldn’t read his face, and he didn’t say anything. Then he let her go, pushing her away and she stumbled back as he took off out of the backstage. 

She sat on her cot, alone, and she let the tears come. She only gave herself a few short minutes for her pity party, then got up and got dressed and ready for the raid she was to be a part of, putting supplies in her pack. 

The raid went well enough for any raid, only a few killed on their end. Kat was severely injured but a quick stimpack to her side stopped the bleeding. Travis was watching her like a hawk but she refused to look at him. A few operators had come with them on this raid to beef up their numbers and they made Kat uncomfortable. She was one of the few women to be out on this one and she felt like she was being watched around every corner. 

It was too late to head back so they made camp in an old abandoned warehouse. It was cold but it was dry and would protect them from an ambush. They set up a rotating guard, deciding who would be on guard when so everyone could get a little rest. Kat was happy to be on last shift, that meant she could sleep now for a few hours and then wake up, not having to go back to sleep afterwards. She made her way through the building, turning hallways until she found what looked like an old office far out of the way, with a lock on the door that still worked. 

She closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief, locking it behind her. She finally had some time to herself, some time to rest and relax. She flopped down on a mattress on the floor, not trying to think about the dirt and film probably on it, and took off her shoes. She looked around and thought, fuck it. Comfort is important and the door is locked, so she took off her shorts, too. She curled up on the mattress and fell asleep. 

She awoke some time later with hands on her body, strong hands holding her arms down and her legs still. She went to scream and a gag was shoved in her mouth. She opened her eyes to see a few of the operators there, laughing as she fought against them. She brought every last bit of strength she had to kick and fight but they were stronger, they outnumbered her. She didn’t stop fighting, not while they took turns fucking her, laughing at her as she screamed into the gag, not while she growled threats at them and they continued on with their games. 

After they all had a turn, one gave her a swift pistol whip to the cheek and she was knocked back, unable to move. When she was finally able to sit herself up they were long gone. With shaking hands, she cleaned herself up and got dressed. She grabbed her pack, not wanting to stay in that room anymore, plus it was close to her guard shift. She kept her hands calm, tried to control the shaking in all of her limbs as she walked back down the hallway. 

She swore she kept hearing them laugh, but she didn’t know if that was in her head. She held back the tears, not wanting them to see that they hurt her. That was weakness. She got to the front of the building where the guards were sitting and sat down by the door, pack beside her. She wondered when Travis’s shift was, if he had already come and gone. Not like it mattered, none of it mattered. 

She propped her head against the doorway and the guards her group were relieving left to go get more sleep. She stared outside the building, off into the dark early morning across the fields that stretched out in front of them. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder and she jerked around, eyes wide. 

Travis was there, his hands up in a surrender. “Easy, it’s just me. Didn’t you hear me talking to you?”

“Sorry, I didn’t. What did you say?”

He scowled at her. “What happened to your face?”

She waved at nothing. “Raid.”

“Bullshit. I saw you when you were here, you didn’t have that. Is that a fucking pistol whip?”

She shook her head. “You just don’t remember.”

“I’d fucking remember that. What happened?”

“Nothing. What did you need, Travis?”

He shifted in place like he wanted to argue more. “I was seeing if you want to sit with me, I was making some food.”

“Not hungry.”

“Come sit with me anyway. I’ll make it an order if I have to.”

She sighed and grabbed her bag, walking over to his small campfire and joining him. She sat beside him and ignored how he stared at her. Her legs and hands were still shaking. “Are you cold?” He asked. 

She shook her head. 

“Why are you shivering, then?”

“I don’t know. Weird.”

“What the fuck happened to you?”

She shrugged. “Just tired, I guess.”

He stared at her for a while, then suddenly reached out for her and she jumped back with a yelp. He ignored her, grabbing onto her arms and pulling them towards him. “What the fuck is this?”

“What are you talking about? Let go.”

He was looking at her forearms, covered in bruises. He let go of one arm to cover the bruises with his hand, checking the positioning of them. “This is from a hand. Someone grabbed you and held you down. What the fuck happened?”

“Nothing. Let it go.”

“Who put their goddamn hands on you?”

“You mean besides you and Alpha?” That got a scowl from him that turned into a smirk. 

“Yeah, besides us.”

“No one. Leave me alone.” At that she got up and left, sitting out front of the building alone, in the dark. She rarely smoked anymore but she took her emergency pack out, and started chain smoking, waiting for the sun to come up. 

The rest of the day was a blur. Kat was on autopilot, her body moving on its own accord. Her mind was blank and she didn’t respond when anyone talked to her. They got back to Nuka World and she sighed when she saw her cot, collapsing down on it. She wanted to cry, but no tears came. 

~~  
Mason was antsy waiting for Kat. The team had returned but she hadn’t come to visit him yet. He had been hoping she missed him as much as he missed her. If she didn’t come to him, he would go find her later. He sat on his throne as the raiders started coming around, starting their celebrations. Mason saw Travis making a beeline for him and he puffed his chest out at the other male. 

Travis noticed and rolled his eyes. “We got a problem, Alpha.”

“Where’s Kat?”

“In her bed. But, we got a problem.”

“What happened?” Mason was already tired of playing twenty questions and his panic was flaring up. 

“I don’t know, she wouldn’t tell me. Something happened, something bad. Looks like a pistol whip injury, and she has crazy bruising on her arms and legs that she didn’t have right after the fight.”

Mason’s knee started bouncing as he thought about the situation. “What do you think happened?”

“I don’t know, but it was something fucked up. She wasn’t acting like herself. You’ll see when she wakes up.”

~~  
Kat awoke hours later and sat on her cot, staring down at the floor. She didn’t want to move, wanted to just stay in bed. A part of her wanted to see Mason, but she knew he didn’t care to see her this fast. She was debating going to him when a figure stepped in her periphery and she jumped back, to see it was another pack raider, another woman. She had been out on the raid with them. 

Kat looked back down at the floor. “What’s up?”

The woman just stood there, saying nothing. Finally she growled, “Look at me.” Kat lifted her eyes and looked at the woman and she gasped. She had the same marks that Kat did, the same injury. Suddenly, she felt rage. When it happened to someone else it was easier to feel angry. 

“Were there any other women with us?”

“Just Trix. Want to go find her?”

“Let’s go, I know where she sleeps.”

They went off, walking down hallways until they found the young girl on her bunk, face covered by her hands. Kat approached her and tapped her shoulder and the woman jumped back, and Kat saw she had the same injuries they did. 

Kat looked at both of the women. “We need to say something. It was all of us, not just one of us. They planned this. Alpha can not let this go.”

The young women protested for a moment but eventually nodded, and they walked side by side out to the stage where Mason was. 

~~

Mason allowed himself a moment of excitement, his heart to flutter, when he saw Kat approaching. That excitement slowly turned to a burning rage as she got closer and he got a good look at her. Travis stood next to him and muttered, “Told you so. Trix and Bri, too. Damn.” The women approached Mason at his throne and stood side by side, saying nothing. Mason didn’t take his eyes off of Kat, and she was looking down at the ground. 

“What happened?” Mason growled. 

The girls looked at each other, and then at Kat, who rolled her eyes. “We were attacked last night. Each of us, one at a time. We didn’t know it happened to all of us until just a few minutes ago. We all have the same injuries, had the same thing happen.”

“Is that a fucking pistol whip on your face?” His voice was low, cold. 

She nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Who?”

The three girls said at the same time, “Operators.”

“Fuck.” Travis looked at Mason who nodded at him, and he walked away to take care of it. He approached Kat and cupped her face, fingers touching the bruise, his hand dropping when she flinched away from him. 

Mason pointed at Trix and Bri. “Go get those injuries looked at, we will contact you once we have them captured. They will be punished.” All three girls turned to leave and Mason grabbed Kat’s arm. She cried out at the sudden grasp but he ignored her. “Come with me.”

“I’m fine, Alpha.”

“Shut the fuck up, don’t piss me off right now.” He snapped his fingers and motioned for her to follow him. 

Rage wasn’t even the beginning of what he was feeling right now. This was why he didn’t work with other gangs, pack would never fucking do this shit. He needed to check her over and see exactly what happened, the extent of her injuries. He got her in his room and shut the door behind them, immediately looking at her arms. 

He pressed his fingers there, following the marks. “They held you here. They held you down by your arms. How many were there?”

Her eyes dropped to the floor. “Six, Alpha. I tried to fight them off but, there were too many of them.”

He stared hard at her. “What did they do?”

She shifted back and forth in place. “What do you mean?”

That brought another growl up from his chest. “You know what I mean. Why did they hold you down?”

“They took turns fucking me. They held my legs down and put a gag in my mouth.”

Mason felt white hot rage that covered every inch of his body. He hadn’t felt this in a long time. He looked down at Kat, who was shaking and he did his best to control it. “I ain’t mad at you, alright?” He needed to reassure her of that. She didn’t need to be scared of him. “I promise. I ain’t mad at you. I am beyond fucking pissed right now, but not at you, okay?”

“I really tried to fight them off. Each of them held my arms and legs and another held my hips as they took turns. I promise I tried to fight them.”

“I know, sweetheart. I see the bruises, they held you tight. I know, okay? This isn’t your fault.”

“It is my fault. I was stupid. We went to an abandoned warehouse, and I found an old office that was far out of the way from everyone. I thought the lock on the door would be enough. So fucking stupid.” Mason wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks.

“That wasn’t stupid. You thought it was safe. If it were just pack, you would have been fine. Those fucks are pieces of shit. Luckily, Mags hates rapists so they will have no problem with us punishing them.”

She shivered, her whole body shaking. “I don’t want us to go to war with them over something this stupid.”

“Hey.” Mason cupped her face and made her look at him, even though seeing the bruise made him hurt. “It ain’t stupid, alright? And we won’t go to war. We will handle this with diplomacy. Mags hates this shit, it will be fine. I promise. Come on, do you think I would do anything to put the pack in danger? Travis is good at talking, he is probably handling it well.”

She nodded in his hands, her sweet eyes looking up at him. “You are right. You are a good alpha, you take care of us. I know you won’t do anything rash.”

“Good girl. Let me take care of you, alright? Come here.” He sat her down on the bed, and went into a drawer for a stimpack. He could tell she had a concussion, she would need lots of rest. “You in pain?”

She nodded. “Not a big deal, though.”

“Hush.” He injected the stimpack and she hissed. “I know, sweetheart. Hold on.” He took out the syringe of med-x, slowly injecting it in her arm. He watched her body melt as the chem kicked in. “There we go, it’s alright. I got you now, just try to relax and rest, okay?”

“I’m scared to pass out. Will you stay with me? What if you leave and someone comes in here while I am passed out on chems?” She was wringing her hands, eyes wide as they darted around the room. 

“Relax, love. I ain’t going anywhere, alright? Ain’t no one touching you again. Come on, lay down. Concussions take a lot of rest, and this is a bad injury.”

A knock at the door had her shooting up in the bed. Mason pushed her shoulder so she was laying back down. “It’s okay.” He stood and opened the door a crack and saw it was Travis. He opened it further, letting Travis see her laid on his bed, half naked and comfortable. 

Travis scowled, but turned back to Mason. “Alright, Alpha. Mags is pissed about it. They are getting the guys together now, and will be sending them over here. She said since it was your people, you can punish. I was surprised, honestly, but she really hates this shit and apparently they have been having complaints in the gang about stuff like this but they didn’t know who it was. I will let you know when they are here.”

Mason nodded, looking back at Kat who was groaning in the bed, the pain and the chems making her whine. “When they are here, I want the women who were assaulted out there with us. They need to be a part of it.”

“Of course, Alpha. I am going to check on Bri and Trix, let them know. I’ll be back with more news later.” Travis looked like he wanted to say more as he looked at Kat, but Mason just smiled and shut the door on him. 

He heard her small voice from behind him. “Could you, maybe, come lay down with me? You don’t have to if you don’t want to but-” Mason didn’t let her finish her sentence, already crawling into bed next to her, laying on his side. “You don’t have to, really.”

“Hush.” He propped his head up on an elbow, and placed his other hand over her stomach, holding her there. The soft skin gave under his grasp, and he let his fingertips trail over the stretchmarks there. “I’m here, alright? Anything you need, tell me.”

She stared at the ceiling a moment, then turned on her side to face him. Mason wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close and she curled against him, her head on his chest. She shivered and he heard her sniff. “Sorry,” she mumbled. 

“Stop with all that apologizing shit. Ain’t gotta be tough right now. I got you, okay? We will take care of this.”

Her little hand came up to press against his chest, fingers making circles there. Mason let her, any touch or comfort she needed, she could have. They were silent for a while. Mason tried to send her calm and comfort with his deep breaths as a burning rage threatened to take him over. She cleared her throat. “I didn’t know they attacked all of us. I thought it was just me. I wasn’t going to say anything, wasn’t going to do anything about it. I’m not worth the hassle. But then I saw that they hurt Bri and Trix, and that ain’t right.”

“It ain’t right when they did it to you, either, love.”

“It’s easier to be angry about something when it happens to someone else.”

Mason could see that. “When it happens to you, it seems like all you should do is bury it away, not deal with it, just move on. When it happens to someone you care about, someone else at all, you want to be outraged. But I want you to be outraged over what happened to you, as well.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

He pinched her side. “Stop with the title shit. It gets under my skin, like you are following an order.”

He felt her lashes move against his chest as she blinked, then she sighed and pushed her full body against him. “Thanks, Mason.”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Get some rest, love.”


End file.
